


One Less Soul On Earth

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Wonder what would happen if Dean died instead of Castiel at the end of season 12?





	One Less Soul On Earth

_He would do anything for his lover._

_Cas meant the world to Dean, there was no way in hell he'd let him die._

_This resulted in the Winchester taking his place upon Deaths garden._

_The bittersweet tune filled the air as Dean took his last breath._

_The executioners song..._

 

Dean settles his gaze upon the devil that stood before him. He watched Castiel charge at him with an angel blade. No, he wouldn't allow this. Not Cas, he wouldn't let him die. Dean grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around, and took the blade from his hand. 

"Go with Sam, keep him safe."

Castiel hesitated, but followed Deans orders. The angel put too much trust in the Winchester, expecting him to come out of this alive. Castiel dragged Sam into the rift, before doing so, he gave Dean a sorrowful smile. Dean brought his attention back to Lucifer. The man stared at him with a devilish smile. Dean couldn't take the pain.

He rushed up to him, and impaled him deep in to the archangels gut. 

 

Cas and Sam waited on the other side of the rift, hoping for Dean to appear. They waited.

It felt like hours for Castiel, even if it was just a few minutes. Knowing your lover, your soulmate, could be dead puts you on edge. Then it happened. 

There Dean stood, flashing that beautiful smile Castiel adored most. They gazed upon one another lovingly.

_A sharp pain entered Deans body, it entered his soul. This pain, he knew, was the last time he would feel a thing. He expected this much, but as long as it wasn't Castiel, he was happy._

 

_He collapsed onto the dry earth, blood gushing from the wound like a raging river._

Lucifer stood over Deans corpse, laughing maniacally as he admired his work. 

"Oops." Said Satan in a snarky tone. 

 

Cas cried out to his lover, desperately trying to reach him. 

Dean reached out for Cas, giving him one last smile. Yet this smile was bloody and broken. All Dean wanted was to see Castiel one last time.

"Cas.." he spoke, his voice coated with death, "I love you.."

Tears pulled at Deans eyes as he stares up at Cas, not wanting to leave him just yet.

Cas broke out into loud crying as Sam tried to hold him back.

_Dean was happy._

_Happy to know that Cas would live on._

_He smiled as his tears fell into the dirt._

_He took his finial breath and let the emptiness consume him._

_Dean Winchester was now living the life he deserved._


End file.
